


May 22, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry formed in Supergirl's eyes after she defeated the territorial Smallville creature responsible for hurting Reverend Amos Howell.





	May 22, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry formed in Supergirl's eyes after she defeated the territorial Smallville creature responsible for hurting Reverend Amos Howell as he swayed from side to side and attempted to smile near a general store.

THE END


End file.
